Vida Louca
by Ly Black
Summary: Lily, Lyra e Samira, três amigas que vivem sozinhas num apartamento em Londres e Tudo ia muito bem ou nem tanto... Um belo dia, elas ganham três vizinhos PERFEITOS, que irão virar a vida delas de ponta cabeça... UA
1. Traylerrrr

_Vida Louca..._

_**Três Lindas garotas...**_

_Assim que as três entraram no local, várias cabeças se viraram para olha-las... _

_--Oi... É... meu nome é Philip Randall, Como dono desse lugar, eu gostara de saber o que vocês estão achando d'a Bruxa?_

_--O lugar é ótimo... parece ser muito legal aqui...—respondeu Lily—ta cheio né?_

_--Ah, sim, mas se vocês preferirem, podem ficar no meu camarote... Com tudo por conta da casa..._

_--Oh, obrigada Sr. Randall!—Lyra apressou-se em dizer—O lugar é realmente fantástico!—sorriso brilhante._

_--Isso é um sim? Vocês estão aceitando meu convite?_

_--Lógico!—Lyra exclamou e Samira revirou os olhos._

_--Você é muito oferecida!—cochichou ela para a amiga._

_**Na melhor das idades...**_

_--Lily, me responda... Quantos anos você tem?_

_--Vinte e três, você sabe disso, Samira!_

_--então, se comporte como uma pessoa de vinte e três anos, e não como uma velha de SETENTA e três! Levanta essas nádegas do sofá, qual é, hoje é sábado, garanto que tem vários caras perfeitos sonhando com uma ruiva por aí, você não vai ficar parada aí no sofá, se enterrando em sorvete e engordando vai?_

_--É Lily, toma um pouquinho de vinho pra ficar animadinha, toma...—Lyra ofereceu uma taça com vinho para a ruiva._

_--Lyra, eu não preciso de vinho para me animar! Mas vocês tem razão, vamos sair, dançar, beijar..._

_--mas antes, nos arrumar, né Lils, porque, por mais sexy que você possa achar, pijaminha do Piu-piu não é a melhor opção para a balada... _

_**Morando sozinhas em Londres...**_

_--Bem, amos, essa é a minha casa... Minha e das meninas, lógico!_

_--Uau, e eu que achei que meu apartamento era bagunçado..._

_--não repare na bagunça Amos, não temos tido muito tempo ultimamente._

_--é, eu estou vendo!_

_**Vivendo uma vida não tão perfeita...**_

_--Você não acha nada! Se o problema não sou eu, é você, então qual é esse problema hein? Você é gay por um acaso?_

_--Sou..._

_**Até que no apartamento da frente...**_

_--fiquei sabendo que mudaram três caras no apê da frente... segundo o Creds, "três solteiros fanfarrões, assim como você e suas amigas!"._

_--jura Lily? Meu deus, nós temos que dar as boas vindas!_

**_Os vizinhos perfeitos..._**

_--Oh deus, você viu o corpo daqueles caras?_

_--se eu vi? Se eu vi: você por um acaso acha que eu sou cega, Srta. Bellaqua? É óbvio que eu vi... Na verdade eu comi com os olhos aquela coisa completamente..._

_--definida, escultural, perfeita... deliciosos! Que foi, nunca viram não, ô duas?_

_--não desse jeito, ruiva!_

**_Irão virar a vida delas de cabeça para baixo..._**

_--noiva? Que papo é esse de noiva?_

_--Epa, acho que falei demais!_

_--não, não, sr. Lupin, agora eu quero saber de tudo! Ou melhor, não quero saber de nada! POTTER, VOCÊ ME PAGA!_

**_E deixa-las completamente..._**

_--cadê suas chaves?_

_--na minha hic bolsa! Hic!_

_Sirius tomou a bolsa da mão dela e começou a revirar tudo dentro da bolsa dela... Sem sucesso, passou para a abordagem mais drástica: jogar tudo no chão._

_--não tem chave nenhuma aqui!_

_--ah hic não é? Hic!_

_--não! E agora, o que é que eu faço com você?_

_--hã hã... hã... você que sabe!_

**_Piradas!_**

_--tá, uma seqüência básica então Remus... Direita, esquerda, direita, chuta!_

_--tá bom...—Remus decidiu tentar—direita... esquerda... direita...chuta!_

_--não, não... não é chuta. É CHUTA—Samira deu um chute no ar... pelo menos era para ser no ar...—ai meu Deus Remus, você está bem?_

_--beu dariz! Da doedo buito!_

**_ Ou não..._**

**_ Vida louca_**

**_ by Ly Black_**

**Amores!**

**tah aí a fic nouvaaa!**

**shaushahusah**

**agradecimentos a... Franciane Xuxu E. Potter, pelo título... amo vc xuxu!**

**Bia Lupin, que msm involuntariamente, me ajudou com o resumo (sim, vc ajudou!) Adoro vc!**

**Beatrice Drakee Miss jane, que leram o trayler, e deram as primeiras opiniões, Nhaaaa vcs son muuuuito divertidas!**

**espero que gosteem, e já vou avisando... acho que vocês vão rir muuiiiito com ela husahsuahs**

**bjooosssss**

**fui**

****


	2. Vodka

**HAO!**

**Eis aqui, o primeiro capítulo de vida louca... êÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊ, vamos bate palmas! (naum liguem eu peguei a mania tosca de tudo falar ÊÊÊÊÊ vamos bate palma)**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Monique: hey bonitona, que bom que tu volto pro kukut... Ahhh brigada pelos elogiosss! Você é um amor! E Pode deixar, que irresistível, minha fic "primogênita" vai indo mto bem...**

**Cissy Black: Hao! Yey, que bom que você gostou do trayler, tah aí o primeiro cap pra você conferir...**

**Jehssik: nossa! Chorou de rir? Nhaaa que otemooo! Espero que você chore de rir também nesse primeiro capítulooo...**

**Sir Andrew Stepking: Oie! Sim sim, essa era aquela do msn... hsuahsuahs odeia traylerss? Expectativa... essa é a função dos traylers hsuahsuahusahsh**

**Daph Black Potter: HAO Daph! Wow, que bom que você gostooo... gente eu fico tão feliz, todo mundo gostouuu! Emocionantee! Ai que lindo, nos favoritos (seca uma lágrima de emoção)**

**Luci E. Potter: Xuxu-mãe! Sim sim, eu caí da cadeira qdo vi sua review... chorei de emoção... que lindo, você veio... e deixou uma elefantesca! Nhaaa como eu prometi pra você, a tática infalível não tão infalível das chaves... você compra um daqueles chaveiros "mosquetão" sabe? Que você aperta o ferrinho, o ferrinho vai pra trás e você engancha nas coisas? Então, você compra e prende ele normal na chave, aí, o mosquetão dele você prende no zíper da bolsa, ou na alça da bolsa, e deixa a chave pra dentro da bolsa, lógico... eeeee, chave non someee vamos bate palma?Obrigada xuxu, amei sua review, como sempre...**

**Bia Lupin: haha! Pode ter certeza que qdo eo precisar d ajuda eu voh te encher mtooo bia! Ta vendo, nem precisou encher muito, o primeiro cap ta aí...**

**Miss Jane:Maninha! Rá, chique você, comenta por msn e na review... aiai Maninha, que bom que você também gostou, agora vamos ver se eu impressiono a mestre da comedia (sem brincar, eu me mato de rir com a Euro Trip)**

**Yuufu: Maninha! Nhaaa que legal! A minha maninha gostooou da fic yeee! Shauhsauhs brigada pelos elogioooss...**

**Betrice Drake: tava soh esperando tua review aparecer pra postar hsuahsuahsuahsausha...ateh q ela non demorou! O ff tah d boum humor hojeee!**

**Hey, non vão embora ta? A fic ta aí embaixo, e lá embaixo tem coisinhas macabras pra vocês lerem...**

**Capítulo 1: Vodka.**

--Bom Dia minhas queridas!—Falou a ruiva entrando na cozinha com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça.

--Só se for para você!—retrucou Samira.

--Nossa, que humor estamos hoje hein?

--Lils porque eu estaria de bom humor?

--Porque hoje é sexta, e amanhã é sábado. Ou seja, nosso fim de semana começa hoje à noite, sami!

--Ótimo, então à noite eu fico de bom humor.

--Toda sexta feira é a mesma coisa!—falou Lyra entrando na cozinha e se juntando as amigas.—hoje é dia da terceira idade no Body combat, por isso a Sami fica de mal humor.

--não é fácil dar aula para eles! Eles só reclamam, me xingam, não fazem nada do que eu mando... Não são velhinhos simpáticos!

--Veja só Sami, hoje eu dou aula para o primeiro ano B. Eles são a pior turma que eu tenho! E eu estou de bom humor!

--O seu Primeiro ano B não tem artrose nem usa aparelhos de surdez e dentaduras. E além disso você não é obrigada a respeita-los só porque eles são quatro vezes mais velhos que você.

--ah, cala a boca vai samira!—impôs-se Lily.

Lily Samira e Lyra. Amigas desde que se davam por gente, conheciam-se, aproximadamente, desde os três anos de idade, quando freqüentavam o mesmo parquinho, em Oxford. Cresceram juntas, sabiam tudo umas sobre as outras, e conheciam-se como a si mesmas. Quando entraram na universidade, mudaram-se para um apartamento em Londres e desenvolveram uma espécie de rotina: De segunda à sexta estudar e trabalhar, sexta a noite sair, sábado dormir até tarde e shopping, balada de novo, domingo dormir até muito tarde e pôr as coisas relativamente em ordem. Elas se formaram e a rotina continuou basicamente a mesma, com a exceção de que agora elas não estudavam mais, só trabalhavam.

Eram as três muito bonitas, cada uma a seu modo.

Lily Evans tinha cabelos ruivos que lhe batiam no meio das costas, belos olhos verdes, e a pele bem branquinha, e um nariz um tanto quanto arrebitado, de estatura média e um corpo bonito. Era muito certinha, e havia se formado em direito, e agora era uma brilhante advogada, que trabalhava com Amos Diggory, um dos maiores advogados londrinos.

Samira Urashima era filha de pai japonês com mãe inglesa, o que lhe resultou em belos olhos verde vivos por trás das pálpebras semi cerradas. A mais alta das três, com um porte atlético. Tinha os cabelos escuros e curtos, na altura do queixo com as pontas pintadas de verde. Uma aparência completamente pirada, assim como ela. Formada em Educação física, dava aulas em uma academia ali perto.

Lyra Bellaqua era loira, com cabelos longos e ondulados que lhe chegavam aos quadris e doces olhos azuis, que lhe conferiam um aspecto angelical que poderia enganar muitas pessoas. A mais baixa das três, e mais encorpada. Sempre nutrira uma paixão por animais estranhos, o que a levara a se formar em biologia. Agora ela dava aula para o ensino médio em Londres.

--Onde nós vamos hoje a noite?—perguntou Samira colocando a tigela em que ela havia comido cereal em cima da pia.

--Tenho três convites pro Alquimia hoje... Dois Djs e duas bandas americanas vão tocar lá hoje...

--Wildest! Temos os nomes na lista... Pagamos meia... Pelo jeito vai bombar... Um Dj brasileiro que está fazendo um sucesso do caramba vai tocar lá hoje!

--O Yoshio hoje ta 45 paus o convite, e...

--na boa, Sami, não compensa!—interrompeu Lyra.

--quatro Djs, não lembro quem agora, mas são todos bons...

--Ainda assim, está muito caro.—Lyra falou novamente.

--Open bar a até as quatro da manhã.

--Então nós vamos ao yoshio certo, a Sami sempre consegue uns descontinhos lá na porta!—Lyra animadamente.

--Falou de álcool essa aí ta dentro—censurou Lily.

--é, ela sente o cheiro de longe!—Samira.

--Mas ta valendo a pena mesmo... Vamos ao yoshio então, está decidido... Agora eu vou escovar meus dentes antes que eu me atrase.—Falou Lily saindo da cozinha. Cinco minutos depois ela estava de volta com a escova de dentes na boca:

--Ogheeuglhouatlheashglhoitsho!

--O Que?—Perguntou Lyra.

--Oglhe eu glhou atlhe ash glhoitsho!

--Por que?—perguntou Samira.

--Porsh qulhe eshlhtlhaamosh ckhom um clhashlho muitlho dlhifishil!

--Hum... Certo então... Nós te esperamos pra pedir a comida à noite.

--Glhalheu!

Lily voltou para o banheiro, e Lyra ficou olhando para Samira fascinada:

--O que ela disse?—perguntou.

--que hoje ela vai até as oito, por que estão com um caso muito difícil!

--Como você entendeu?

--queridinha, eu dou aula para a terceira idade!—falou Samira apanhando uma torrada e passando geléia.

--eu vou escovar os dentes porque eu também estou me atrasando.—Lyra levantou-se e largou Samira lambrecando sua pilha de torradas com geléia de morango.

Quando Lyra e Lily voltaram para a cozinha, a pilha de torradas de Samira havia desaparecido, e agora ela comia uma banana.

--Como você consegue?—Perguntou Lyra abismada.

--Consigo o que?—Samira descascando outra banana.

--Você comeu uma tigela de cereal, tomou iogurte de morango e suco de laranja, comeu uma pilha de torradas com geléia...

--Você esqueceu as bolachas!—exclamou ela erguendo um pacote vazio de biscoitos recheados.

--não é justo! Você come tudo isso e não engorda, e se eu comer metade disso eu viro uma bola!

--Queridinha, eu trabalho numa academia! Basicamente eu ganho para malhar o dia todo!

--Ta, ta, não precisa explicar... to saindo! Tchau!

Tchau, Sami!—falou Lily saindo junto com Lyra.

Samira ainda comeu uma barra de cereais, antes de sair para o banheiro e escovar os dentes. Quando ela acabou, já estava na hora dela sair, já que ela iria a pé, então ela apanhou a mochila no sofá da sala, uma maçã na geladeira e saiu mastigando-a para o hall. O porteiro abria o apartamento da frente, vazio desde que elas haviam se mudado, para um senhor grisalho de terno e gravata.

--Bom dia Creds!—cumprimentou ela animada, enquanto esperava o elevador.

O Porteiro revirou os olhos: detestava que Samira lhe chamasse de Creds... Seu nome era Robercredson!

--Co,o eu ia dizendo para o senhor, o apartamento está em ótimo estado! O velho dono nunca o usou...

--é, eu estou vendo! Vou trazer meu cliente aqui hoje à tarde, e talvez ele se mude para cá...

O elevador chegou e Samira não pode mais ouvir a conversa de Robercredson e do senhor grisalho, e entrou no elevador roendo sua maçã pensativamente.

Seis horas da tarde era o que marcava o relógio do microondas na hora em que Lyra chegou em casa. Jogou suas coisas numa das poltronas e se largou no sofá maior, com as mãos na frente dos olhos, e acabou pegando no sono.

--Poia! Poia!—dolorosos cutucões na costela acompanhavam a voz de Samira. Lyra abriu os olhos.

--que é?

--levanta que eu cheguei!

--Que horas são?—perguntou a loirinha sentando-se.

--Seis e meia, mas isso não interessa. Escuta, na hora em que eu tava saindo hoje, eu vi o creds...

--Quem?

--O porteiro, Robercredson! Ele tava com um cara, um tiozão grisalho, abrindo o apê da frente, falando que estava em ótimo estado e tals... Aí o tiozão disse que ia trazer o cliente dele pra ver o apartamento, e que talvez o tal do cliente se mudasse para cá!

--E?

--Imagine se muda um gostosão aí na frente?

--não acredito que você me acordou para fala isso Samira!—Lyra deu um bocejo—eu vou tomar banho que eu ganho mais...

Lyra sal da sala, e Samira ligou a TV resmungando.

Depois de um longo tempo, Lyra saiu do banheiro com uma toalha na cabeça, e outra enrolada no corpo, e revirou os olhos ao ver que a amiga estava comendo.

--Minha vez... –falou Samira largando o pacote de bolachas no sofá e saindo para o banheiro. Lyra desligou a TV, e ia saindo para o seu quarto secar o cabelo, quando Lily chegou.

--Ué, chegou cedo! Não ia sair só as oito?

--Ah, eu comentei com o Amos que ira sair hoje, e que não daria tempo de eu secar meu cabelo, e ele me liberou mais cedo...

--Parabéns—riu Lyra.

Lily sentou-se no sofá e ficou assistindo desenhos, enquanto Lyra secava o cabelo. Samira saiu do banho e encontrou Lily na sala:

--Ah Lils, graças a Deus você chegou! Eu to morrendo de fome!

--E eu tenho cara de Fast food por um acaso, Samira?

--não né escroncha, é só que nós tivemos a decência de te esperar para pedir a comida! Dâ!

--tá, e o que vamos comer?

--China in Box!—berrou Lyra lá de seu quarto.

--eu não to a fim de comer comida chinesa... Vamos pedir no McDonalds?—pediu Lily.

--não—Lyra—eu vou comer o que?

--Aquelas saladinhas deles...—respondeu Samira.

--tá, pede umas duas saladas diferentes aí, que eu me viro—respondeu Lyra revirando os olhos—e uma coca mesmo...

--pede nada, querida, quem vai pedir é você mesma—Samira estendeu o telefone para a loira.

--Por que eu?

--Por que você é a mais pronta de nós três—justificou Lily.—E eu quero um Chicken grill, fritas e uma coca...

--na verdade era porque eu a considero o capacho da casa, mas como a Lily tem um motivo mais plausível, vai esse mesmo—respondeu Samira rindo-se da cara da amiga.—eu quero um big Mac, fritas grandes, McNuggets e um milk shake de chocolate.-- Lyra arrancou o telefone das mãos de Samira e fez os pedidos, enquanto Lily ia tomar um banho.

A campainha tocou, e Lyra ainda de toalha foi atender a porta (n/a:¬¬)

--sim?

--Foi aqui que pediram...—O entregador, um rapaz franzino com grandes óculos de aros grossos, e um aparelho estilo "freio de burro" estava boquiaberto. Não era todo dia que loironas atendiam a porta enroladas na toalha.

Então, Lyra se tocou do que estava acontecendo... ela estava atendendo a porta só de toalha, e havia um entregador muito... Abalado... olhando para ela.

--ah... sim, sim, foi aqui que nós pedimos sim, toma aqui o dinheiro, me dê as entregas, obrigada e vá com Deus.—Lyra puxou os lanches das mãos do entregador, ao mesmo tempo que empurrava o dinheiro numa das mãos dele, e em seguida entrou batendo a porta.

--Lesada.—Falou Samira pegando os pacotes da mão dela—só você mesmo, Ly, atender a porta nesse trajes... ou melhor, falta de trajes...

--Eu esqueci que tava desse jeito, não me condene! Dá aqui minha saladinha...

--Toma...

Samira entregou a "comida de coelho" para Lyra e pegou sua montanha de comida e saiu para a sala. Lily saiu do banho, e comeu seu lanche, e logo as três jogavam todas as roupas de seus guarda-roupas tentando escolher o que vestir.

--Ly?

--Fale, Sami.

--Me empresta aquela sua blusa verde água que você ganhou daquele seu ex?

Lyra puxou a blusinha da gaveta e entregou-a para Samira:

--Toma, fica pra você... Eu nunca consegui usar essa blusa mesmo, e você a adora!

--Ai Ly, brigada!

Samira estalou um beijo na bochecha da amiga e voltou para o Seu quarto. Lyra foii até o quarto de Lily, que dava um jeito no cabelo:

--Lils, me empresta aquele seu vestidinho turquesa que fica muito show em mim?

--Ok, mas só se você me ajudar a convencer a Sami a me emprestar aquele vestido verde limão dela.

--nem ferrando, nem em sonho ela te empresta aquele!

--mas porque?

--Por que ele é um vestido verde! Além disso, a sami vai usar verde, pra variar um pouco,

--Por favor, Ly, eu preciso da sua ajuda!

--Ta, ta, eu vou tentar, mas não garanto nada.

Elas foram até o quarto de Samira e Lily falou:

--Sami, me empresta o seu vestido verde?

--não!

--Por que?

--Porque eu vou de verde Lils!

--Sami, não tem a menor importância, você vai de blusinha e calça, deixa ela usar o vestido!—Tentou Lyra.

--é Sami, por favor, por favor, por favor! O Amos vai comigo hoje, e...

--O que? Que história é essa mocinha? Eu não to sabendo de nada!—revoltou-se Lyra.

--nem eu!—falou Samira—Explique-se!

--Bem, eu comentei com o Amos que iria sair hoje, e ele falou que passaria aqui pra me buscar... que iria comigo... ele vai passar aqui as 10 horas...

--Hum, Safadona!

--Que mágico, você vai dar uns pegas no seu chefe Lils!—exclamou Samira alegremente.

--é sim... me empresta o vestido vai, Sami!

Samira pareceu pensar um pouco.

--Vai Sami, não é nem o mesmo tom de verde—ajudou Lyra.

--tá bom, Lils, pega aí vai.

Lily pegou o vestido e voltou saltitante para o seu quarto, seguida por Lyra:

--Obrigada Ly, você ajudou bastante, pode usar o turquesa—ela atirou o vestido azul para a amiga.

--Obrigadinha, ruiva safadona!

Dez horas, Lyra e Samira já estavam vestidas, de cabelo arrumado e maquiadas, mas Lily ainda corria de um lado para o outro, tentando terminar de se arrumar. Lyra e Samira se entreolharam:

--Lily, traz aqui uma escova de cabelos, minha nécessaire, e uma presilha sua, um rabinho, ou um qualquer coisa aí...

--Certo!

Lily parou diante delas com as coisas pedidas em questão de segundos. Acrobaticamente, Samira arrumou os cabelos da ruiva, enquanto Lyra a maquiava. Lyra terminou de passar brilho nos lábios da amiga ao mesmo tempo que Samira ajeitava a última mecha. O interfone tocou, e Lily correu atender. Samira olhou para Lyra e comentou:

--cronometrado hein?

--falando nisso, arrumamos ela em sete minutos. É um novo recorde!

--Bem, meninas, Amos já está aí na porta... como estou?—Lily deu uma voltinha para as amigas visualizarem-na.

--Perfeita!—sorriu Lyra.

--ótimo, então eu já vou indo, mão quero deixar o Amos esperando.

--O.k, vamos então!—Samira.

--Peraí, vamos aonde?—Lily.

--sair ué!—Samira.

--vocês...

--sim, nós vamos de carona com vocês Lily, e antes que você fale qualquer coisa, sim, nós vamos dar uma de chata, para não ter que pagar o táxi.—Lyra sorriu—más não se preocupe... Para voltar nós chamamos um táxi... ou voltamos de carona.

--ta, que seja!

Elas saíram para o corredor, e a porta do apartamento da frente estava entreaberta.

--Bem, acho que o cliente do tiozão se mudou hein!—falou Samira.

--Seja lá quem for, espero que seja um gostosão.—falou Lily.

Logo elas saíam para o frio da noite, passaram pela guarita do "Creds", e avistaram Amos Diggory, o chefe de Lily prado diante de um Audi A4 preto. Samira soltou um assovio de espanto, e levou uma cotovelada de Lyra.

--Amos, essas são minhas amigas, que moram comigo, Lyra Bellaqua e Samira urashima.

--Prazer Sr. Diggory—Lyra.

--Prazer—Diggory.

--Muito prazer, Sr. Diggory, a Lily nos fala muito do senhor.

--Ah, espero que fale bem...

--não conte com isso, você já viu alguém elogiar o chefe?

Samira deu risada, e Amos ficou olhando dela para Lily confuso.

--Ela está só brincando, Sr. Diggory, Lily nos fala muito bem do senhor.—Lyra deu outra cotovelada em Samira.

--Pare com isso!—sussurrou ela.

--Amos, elas vão pegar uma carona com a gente ok?

--Ah, Claro, tudo bem, Lily.

Logo Amos estacionou o carro na única vaga da rua, o que exigiu uma manobra quase ninja, digna de "o clã das adagas voadoras". O Yoshio era famoso na região, e o dono era um japonês muito amigo do pai de Samira. Havia uma grande fila na porta do local, e Amos foi logo parando no final dela, mas Samira, seguida pelas outras duas, se dirigiu decidida até a porta. Samira cumprimentou a mocinha que estava liberando a entrada lentamente em japonês, e as duas começara a conversar. Amos, que havia acabado de se juntar à elas, observava curioso. Finalmente Samira se virou para o grupo:

--Seguinte, cambada, consegui um desconto, 25 pra cada, e nós não pegamos fila.

Eles pagaram para a mocinha, e sob enormes protestos da fila, entraram. Lyra e Samira já baixaram no bar, enquanto Amos e Lily foram para a pista. Samira debruçou-se no balcão:

--Seijurou! Dois Sakes!

--Ah Sami! Há quanto tempo moça! E você Lyra, tudo bem?

--Bem e você Seijurou?

--Bem! –Ele serviu três doses de Sake—vou acompanhar vocês nessa.

Os três viraram tudo de uma vez, e Lyra bateu o copinho no balcão:

--Mais Seijurou!

--Você é quem manda Ly!

Depois disso, elas se sentiram prontas para começar a noite. Dançaram bastante, até que um loiro fortão abordou Samira, e Lyra se viu obrigada a voltar para o bar.

--Seijurou, me traz uma tequila.

--Pra já, Ly!

Ela encostou-se de costas no balcão, observando o movimento.

--Sua Tequila Ly!

Ela mordeu o Limão, atirou Sal na boca, e virou o copinho, mandando toda a tequila pra dentro de uma vez só. Quando ela abriu os olhos, deu de cara com um par de olhos verdes.

--Hola... te gusta tequila?—A voz era sexy, com um sotaque latino irresistível...—Alejandro Dias... encantado, señorita...

--Bellaqua! Lyra Bellaqua—Lyra assumiu o que suas amigas chamavam de postura matadora.—Então, señor Dias... O que quer?

--Nada... solamente hablar... Usted llama atención en multidão (Amanda portunhol pésimo!)

--Ah sim, já me disseram isso. Se quiser algo comigo, señor Dias terá que usar de artifícios melhores do que essa conversinha fiada.—Lyra deu uma piscadela, seguida da ajeitada de cabelos matadora, e ameaçou sair, mas Alejandro a segurou pelo braço.

--Espere...

Lyra sorriu satisfeita... Nada como se fazer de difícil. Parece que ela conseguira uma carona para voltar para casa.

E aí, Carlton, o que você faz da vida? Trabalha? Estuda?

--Nem um nem outro, Sami... eu larguei a faculdade depois de repetir o primeiro ano pela terceira vez, e nunca fui muito de trabalhar...

--Ah—Samira fez que sim com a cabeça e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

--E você, Sami?

--eu dou aula numa academia...

--Uau! Que legal, eu adoro malhar!—Exclamou o loiro mostrando o braço bombado.—sente só a definição...

--Posso dar um soco?

--Pode!

Samira deu um murro no braço do rapaz e sorriu:

--Ai, eu adoro fazer isso!

--Você é forte!—falou ele esfregando o braço.

--Foi mal...

--Ei, sabia que eu ganhei uma Pick Up do meu pai no meu aniversário?

Samira irritou-se com ele:

--sério, Carlton, você chegou em mim pra que? Responda com sinceridade.

--Ah... sei lá... tu é mó gata!

--Então meu filho, cala a boca e beija logo, agiliza!

O rapaz puxou Samira pela cintura e a beijou...

Lily e Amos dançavam juntos, mas não juntos o suficiente, para o descontentamento da ruiva:

--Amos, vamos beber alguma coisa?

--Claro Lily.

Seguiram até o bar, e assim que chegaram, lily apoiou-se no balcão e berrou:

--Hey Seijurou!

--Oi Lily, como você está?

--Bem! E você?

--Bem também, o que vai querer?

--um sake, por favor... e você Amos?

--Sake também...

Seijurou serviu o Sake nos copinhos, e entregou aos dois. Lily virou o dela de uma vez, mas Amos demorou-se bebericando aos pouquinhos., enquanto isso, Lily procurava as amigas com o olhar. Não demorou muito para encontrar Lyra, recostada no bar aos beijos com um Deus Grego. Lily estava começando a se irritar. Lyra, que havia chego sozinha, já tinha um par, ela, que havia chego acompanhada ainda estava no zero. Não era justo! Amos havia lhe dito que ela estava bonita e só. Nada a mais.

--Amos, licença um minutinho, eu vou ao banheiro.

Sem nem esperar a resposta ela saiu. Passou por Lyra e arrancou a menina dos braços do Deus grego, e por sorte, encontrou Samira no caminho, com outro Deus grego bombado, e arrastou a amiga também. Entraram no banheiro e Lily soltou as duas, encostando na parede e encarando-as:

--Seguinte meninas, ainda estamos no zero a zero.

--não? Bem, vamos listar os problemas e achar as soluções. Lista de problemas: 1: Ele pode ser tímido, e estar com vergonha de dar o primeiro passo. 2: Ele pode ser lerdo mesmo, daqueles que acha cafona beijar no primeiro encontro. 3:ele pode não estar interessado, estar querendo apenas a tua amizade. 4: ele pode estar com um pé atrás pelo fato de ser seu chefe e talz.—Falou Lyra.

--ooou, ele pode ser gay!—sugeriu Samira.

--O que não deixa de ser uma hipótese! Mas uma coisa é fato, se ele não toma as rédeas da situação, você toma!

--Você ta louca Lyra? Eu sou tímida demais para tomar uma atitude.

--Nada que um pouquinho de Vodka não resolva, querida!

--Não, não, sem exageros. Eu vou lá, e espero mais um pouco. Se der—Lily olhou no relógio, quatro da manhã. Meia hora era o suficiente—quatro e meia e nada tiver acontecido, eu dou um toque no celular de vocês, nós voltamos aqui e passamos para o plano B.

--e qual é o plano B?—perguntou Samira.

--Ora... Vodka!—exclamou Lyra batendo palmas.

--tá, ok—falou lily—e vocês, como estão?

--Bem! O loirinho lá é meio burro, mas tem uma pegada...

--Eu estou ótima! Alejandro é de Madrid... Muy caliente.

AS outras duas riram, e voltaram para a festa. Lily chegou em Amos, na esperança de que tudo mudasse, mas tudo continuou na mesma... A mesma lengalenga. Quando a impaciência de lily atingiu o auge, ela olhou no relógio do celular quatro e meia. Graças aos céus, hora do plano B.

--Amos, rapidinho, me espere aqui que eu já volto ok?

Lily saiu se esgueirando pela multidão. Pegou o celular e ligou para as amigas, deixando tocar algumas vezes e desligando. Entrou no banheiro, mas não precisou esperar muito por Samira, que entrou logo em seguida. Já Lyra, estava demorando um bocado. Lily já ia ligar de novo para a amiga, quando esta chegou com um copo cheio de um líquido transparente.

--Beba, Lily!

--o que é?

--água.

--não cheira como água Ly...

--É por que não é água, é Vodka, agora bebe Lils.

Lily bebeu tudo de uma vez só, e ainda lambeu os lábios. A bebida "subiu" imediatamente, e Lily deu um sorrisinho besta.

--Agora, volte lá, e tome uma atitude, mulher!—Lyra falou Virando Lily na direção da porta.

--Exatamente, mas olhe lá hein Lils!—Samira falou com a mão no ombro da amiga.

Lily saiu de volta para a festa, se sentindo muito mais confiante, e muito menos sóbria. Chegou em Amos e o abraçou sem a menor cerimônia.

--Amoooos, me leva pra casa?

--Ah claro, eu ia sugerir isso agora!

Eles saíram do lugar, entraram no carro, e pouco depois estavam diante do condomínio.

--você gostaria de subir para um chá, um café, uma água? Vodka?

--Adoraria um café, Lily.

Os dois subiram em silêncio no Elevador. Lily abriu a porta do apartamento e eles entraram. O coração de Lily começou a acelerar.

--Bem, amos, essa é a minha casa... Minha e das meninas, lógico!

--Uau, e eu que achei que meu apartamento era bagunçado...

--não repare na bagunça Amos, não temos tido muito tempo ultimamente.

--é, eu estou vendo!

--Agora, porque nós não damos atenção para algo mais importante...—Lily foi empurrando-o até a parede.—Como nós dois...

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés, e tocou os lábios nos dele, ia aprofundar o beijo quando...

--Lily... Evans, é melhor não.

--Por que? Ah, é por causa do trabalho, não é? Porque se for, não se preocupe, eu não me importo, sei separar as coisas e...

--não, Evans, a questão não é essa

--E qual é então? Algum problema comigo?

--não Lily, não há nada de errado com você, o problema sou eu.

--Ah é? E qual seria o problema? Por que eu não caio nessa, Sr. Diggory!—Lily estava vermelha de raiva.

--Evans, eu acho melhor...

--Você não acha nada! Se o problema não sou eu, é você, então qual é esse problema hein? Você é gay por um acaso?

--Sou...

--O que?

--Eu sou Gay, Lily.

--Oh Deus.—Lily ficou mais vermelha ainda, só que desta vez, obviamente, era de vergonha.

--é... eu te chamei para sair na amizade sabe, mas pelo jeito, você me interpretou mal.

--é... interpretei. Desculpe.

--que é isso Lily, imagina. Vamos só... esquecer esse dia, ok? E sermos bons amigos

--Claro. Amigos.

--Então... eu já vou indo. Até segunda, Lily.

--até.

Ele deu um beijinho no rosto dela e saiu. Lily, nem o acompanhou até a porta, só se largou no sofá, queimando de vergonha, e ali ficou.

Uma Pick Up azul estacionou em frente ao condomínio Von Sotcker. Samira abriu a porta para descer, mas antes despediu-se de Calrton com um selinho.

--Tchau...

--Espera, Sami.

--Sim?

--O que achou?

--Do que? De você? Da noite...?

--não! Da Pick Up!

--Ah, é muito bonita.—Ela virou-se.

--Espera!

--Diga.

--Me passa seu telefone?

--Ah Claro.

Ela pegou o celular que ele passava para ela e anotou o número na agenda do aparelho.

--Então... eu posso te ligar?

--Pode, claro que pode! Se eu passei o número, é para você ligar, né!

--Ah, sim. Óbvio.

--então tchau... boa noite.

--noite.

Samira fechou a porta da Pick Up e ficou olhando até que ela desaparecesse. Andou até a guarita de Creds, e ia acordar o porteiro, mas parou ao ver outro carro se aproximando, supondo que fosse Lyra.

--Aqui Alejandro, nesse condomínio.—falou Lyra apontando e rindo tolamente.

--ohm... bonito lugar.

--Obrigada... é no décimo sétimo andar, a porta roxa, com um tapete roso... a esquerda para quem sai do elevador... mas eu não devia estar te contando isso, porque se você for um psicopata, já saberia aonde me encontrar...

--usted no está bien, Lyra.

--eu sei... tem muito sangue no meu álcool, quer dizer, muito álcool no meu... ah, você entendeu! Mas você não está bem também. Não sei o que está fazendo atrás do volante.

--yo? Estoy guiando el coche. Porque, se usted foie guiar lo, tengo certeza de que no llegaríamos.

--Tem razão!—os dois ficaram rindo-se tolamente, até que Lyra lembrou-se de que tinha que ir.

--Alejandro, eu já vou.

--certo...

--A gente se vê por aí.—Lyra saiu do carro e bateu a porta. E Alejandro? Bem, Alejandro entendeu como deveria entender: um fora. Ele acelerou o carro, um tanto quanto chateado e saiu.

--Dispensou?

--Ai Samira, sua tonta! Que susto! Quer me matar do coração?

--Desculpe. Mas e aí?

--dispensei—respondeu Lyra dando ombros—você me conhece, não faz meu feitio me envolver demais faz?

--não...

--mas isso me faz previsível... não sei... acho que eu devia parar com isso...

-- e eu acho que você devia parar de beber, Lyra... você não fala coisa com coisa.

--Tem razão... hehe... e o seu loirudo burrinho?

--Dei meu telefone pra ele... ele é burrinho mas é legal.

Lyra riu bobamente.

--Lyra, você anda bebendo demais, menina!

--Da um tempo vai Sami, era open bar, eu tinha que aproveitar!

--se tivesse sido só hoje eu não estava te falando isso.

--ta, ta é, ta bom,

Depôs de três tentativas falhas, Lyra finalmente conseguiu achar o buraquinho da fechadura e abrir a porta. Assim que elas entraram na sala e acenderam a luz, viram uma lily, ainda vermelha e trêmula no sofá.

--e aí, criatura?—Lyra perguntou se largando no chão. Lily não respondeu.

--Lily, o que aconteceu?—tentou Samira.

--Gay...—gemeu Lily baixinho.

--o que?—Lyra.

--Gay—Lily um pouco mais alto.

--Quem?—Lyra, sentando-se.

--o Diggory, né cabeção! Quem mais poderia ser?—samira passou e deu um tapa na cabeça de Lyra.—Oras, Lily, não fique assim... Pelo menos você sabe que se ele não te quis foi porque a fruta dele é outra mesmo.

--Eu sei... mas estou com tanta vergonha!

--vergonha de que?—perguntou Lyra insensivelmente (n/a: a bêbada).

--Eu tentei beija-lo, Ly, aí ele me falou para parar, eu perguntei por que e ele disse que o problema era ele e não eu... aí eu dei um chilique e comecei a gritar qual poderia ser o problema e perguntei se ele era gay. Ai ele respondeu "sim", e minha cara caiu no chão.

--ui...

--como eu vou encara-lo segunda feira?

--como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele também deve estar envergonhado, então, suponho que os dois vão ignorar esse assunto segunda feira. E tem mais, ele já deve ter passado por isso antes.

--e outra, Lils—Lyra—se ele disse que você estava bonita, é porque você estava bonita mesmo. Elogios de gays são sempre confiáveis.

--Você está certa, Ly... Obrigada vocês duas, vocês sabem como me animar... agora, vamos dormir um pouco, por favor?

--Vamos...

--ai... ta me dando um enjôo—falou Lyra com a mão no estômago.

--Ly, você não acha que bebeu demais?

--não, não, Lils, só um pouquinho a mais do que eu deveria, mas isso não é problema, é?

Lily revirou os olhos e Samira bufou:

--Vamos dormir que a gente ganha mais.

**Yey! O que acaram hã? Deu pra dar umas risadinhas..?**

**Como se não bastasse o desfile de asneiras que foi a capítulo acima, Amanda vai escrever mais bobagens aqui embaixo...**

**Sessão... _O que aprendemos no capítulo de hoje..._**

**1: Decifre a língua _falandocomaescovadedentesnaboca_ com a Samira... ou dando aulas para os alunos dela!**

**2: se você quiser ir para uma balada cara, e sua amiga não topar, diga a ela que é Open bar.**

**3: Sempre pegue carona. É muito mais prático e barato.**

**4: Apelide o porteiro.**

**5: dê aulas numa academia... você não engordará.**

**6: repitam comigo Escroncha! Escroncha! Hsauhsuasha**

**7: Sempre empreste roupas das suas amigas...**

**8: fique amiga dos donos de todas as baladas da sua cidade. Isso lhe garante descontos incríveis.**

**9: Tequila atrai gostosões espanhóis... ou mexicanos... non sei.**

**10: nunca saia com seu chefe.**

**11: ele pode ser gay!**

**12: Boba demais deixa as pessoas muito burras... vide carlton, o loirudo bombadão.**

**13: nunca escute sua amiga alcoólatra.**

**14: vodka da coragem**

**15: nunca de seu endereço a um qualquer, ele pode ser um psicopata.**

**16: elogios de gays são seeempre sinceros.**

**Yeee! O que acharam das dezesseis lições que nós aprendemos hoje?**

**Pois é, enton apertem o botãozinho roxo, e façam uma louca feliz .**

**Yeee! Brigadê pelas reviews gente, eu não esperava uma aceitação tão grande...**

**Bjooooooooosssssss**

**Fui**


	3. Alergia

**autora fugindo dos tomates...**

**ta, ta, eu sei que eu atrasei... mas foram só três semanas...**

**só... não me matem, Plz!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviews povo...**

**Beatrice drake: nhaaa que bom que você gostou linda... ahh eu acho que o botão é roxo... ou meio lilás... sei lá! Rá, saudades de você... eu sumi fiquei puta século sem entrar na net, mas agora eu voltei (daquele jeito)**

**Cissy Belly Black: nhaaa se voce achou q eu demorei cap passado, imagine o q vai flar desse O.O**

**Thanks pelos elogios me fez muy happy (misturança de línguas que é uma beleza!)**

**Jehssik:nhaaa que lindo... ela chorou de tanto rir...isso me emociona muitoooo eu também sempre achei ele meio gay... aí quando a lily começou a sair com ele... eu simplesmente tive que fazer isso... Rá! Lógico que sim loiro gostoso e BURRO! Husahsuahs**

**Monique: outra que eu estou com saudades... non sei se foe você eu se fui eu que sumiu, mas faz um século que a gente non se falaaa!!! Ahhhhh dor na barriga de tanto rir, isso muito me agrada... muito mesmo... e digo mais...ta soh começando... me agurade muahuahuahua(risada maquiavélica)**

**Miss Jane: maninha maçanzinha lupiana do meu coração... nhaca minha maninha dodói... saudade máster de você!!! Ta doida pra ver os marotos... pois bem...veja! rá!**

**Yuufu:maninha linda do meu coração... eu to falando com você no msn nesse instante, e nós estamos nos questionando sobre a misteriosa doença da Jane... lindo isso... tadinha da Jane... Lily descobrindo Amos gay foi Fernanda??? Enton nós somos parecidas meeesmo, pq eu tbm achei que era um jeito Amanda...!!!**

**Eu acho q a gente é irmã separada na maternidade mana!!!**

**Tainá: se apaixonou yay q massa! Nhá thanks... e a referida confusão começa hoje... como já foi dito... me aguarde shuahsuahs**

**Xuxu-Mãe: FF bobo idota retardado super hiper mega máster blaster plus advanced...mummys, sabe seu chaveiro de cachorrinho??? Eu tenho um sapinho assim no meu celular (um A800 todo ferrado com sapos para todos os lados) mummys, eu entendo seu trauma com pastas de dentes... eu também já me engasguei do mesmo jeito... terrível...¬¬ como você deve ter reparado, a ly está um pouco... bebum nessa fic... mas vcs verão... repetindo, me aguardem!**

**Jhu Radcliff:prima! Thanks for coming! Meu merlin, eu tenho uma prima ninja que decifra o flando com a escova de dentes na boca... você não imagina a comédia que é eu tentando escrever isso...**

**Miss Sophie Melia: thaks!!!!!!! Ahh vocês massageiam o meu ego... fazem eu me sentir a boa... rá!**

**Beijoooosss pra todassss**

**Espero que gostem,**

**Vejo vocês lá embaixo...**

Capítulo 2: Alergia...

--Será que vocês duas podiam fazer menos barulho, eu estou com dor de cabeça e tentando dormir!—falou uma Lyra descabelada, mal-humorada e com sono emoldurada pelo portal da cozinha.

--Não, não dá. Nós estamos arrumando a cozinha—falou Samira de cima de um banquinho.

--E já é meio dia, acho melhor você levantar!—Lily, com a cabeça enfiada dentro do armário das panelas.

--E outra, se você bebeu demais ontem, e está de ressaca hoje, nós não temos culpa!

--vocês duas são cruéis!

Lyra saiu da cozinha e foi tomar um banho rápido. Quando ela voltou, as duas amigas estavam na sala rolando de rir assistindo desenhos. Lyra foi se juntar a elas, mas antes que encostasse o bumbum no sofá...

--você faz o almoço!—exclamou Samira apontando para ela sem tirar os olhos da tevê.

--O que? Por que eu?

--isso não é óbvio?—perguntou lily—se nós arrumamos a cozinha, você prepara o almoço!

--E nada de fast food! Advertiu Samira assim que a loirinha fez menção de pegar o telefone.

--droga!—xingou ela saindo para a cozinha.—vocês querem de carne, galinha ou legumes?

--nada de miojo Lyra!—Lily falou.

Ela revirou os olhos... Já que era assim, as duas teriam que aturar a sua terrível "comida de coelho". Ela serviu uma taça de vinho para ajudar na inspiração, e pôs se trabalhar.

--Ta pronto! Anunciou ela assim que terminou de temperar a salada.

--O que temos para comer, _cheff_ Bellaqua?—perguntou Lily aspirando o cheiro da comida no ar.

--Arroz com passas, suflê de espinafre, salada de rúcula e tomate e brócolis refogado com queijo.

--Comida de coelho!—reclamou Samira.

--Se você pediu para uma vegetariana preparar seu almoço, não espere encontrar carne, Samira!

Samira mostrou a língua.

--tudo bem, sua comida de coelho até que não é tão ruim assim, Ly.

Lyra deu um sorrisinho falso para ela.

As três comeram rapidamente, e assim que acabou, Lily anunciou que iria dar uma caminhada:

--Ah, então você pode trazer um saco de ração para a Midori?

--ah sim... Pode deixar.

--Você sabe qual que é, né?

--sim, sim, a de sempre. Falando em Midori, onde está ela? Faz tempo que não a vejo!

--Ah, ela deve estar por aí... Ela é uma gata muito ativa, mas sabe o caminho de casa.

--Lily! Aproveita que você está saindo, e se você achar uma barata, camundongo, lagartixa ou gafanhoto no caminho, trás pra Wal, que ela precisa comer!

--Até parece, Lyra, nem sonhe!

--Porque para a Midori você traz sem pestanejar e para a Wal você faz esse doce todo?

--porque a Midori é uma linda gatinha que come ração, e não uma tarântula da Tanzânia devoradora de baratas.

--É caranguejeira indiana!

--Que seja, eu to saindo.

Lyra mostrou a língua para ela, que revidou antes de fechar a porta.

Enquanto Lily dava a sua volta, Samira decidiu continuar com sua sessão de cartoon network e Lyra decidiu descer para procurar alguma vítima para a _Wal_ nos jardins. E quem olhasse pela sacada, veria uma bunda saindo de uma moita, enquanto as mãos ocultas reviravam febrilmente as folhas secas no chão.

--Achei!—berrou ela vitoriosa erguendo um potinho em que um enorme gafanhoto debatia-se, em seguida, olhando para os lados para certificar-se de que ninguém havia visto a cena.

Lyra entrou no elevador.

--Espera, espera, espera, espera!—Berrava Lily correndo pelo hall de entrada. Lyra segurou a porta do elevador para que a amiga tivesse tempo de chegar. Lily entrou ofegante no elevador, e Lyra a olhou com censura.

--está vendo só, ruiva ingrata, apesar de você se recusar a trazer papá pra minha nenenzinha, eu seguro o elevador para você...

--Pronto! Vai começar agora! Não dá pra mim sair caçando barata pela rua, Ly!

--Não, tudo bem, tudo bem, eu não me importo sério!—Lyra fingiu secar uma lágrima e levou um tapa da amiga.—ai, e ainda me bate, sua ruiva demoniada! (n/a:inventando palavras de novo, sem chance, vocês vão ter que se acostumar com isso!).

As duas entraram no apartamento, Lyra ainda se fingindo de ressentida, mas o fingimento acabou assim que Lily começou a contar a fofoca para as amigas.

--sem noção gente, fiquei sabendo que mudaram três caras no apê da frente... Segundo o Creds, "três solteiros fanfarrões, assim como você e suas amigas!".

--jura Lily? Meu deus, nós temos que dar as boas vindas!—Exclamou Lyra alegremente.

--Não, Lyra!

--Claro que temos Lily!

--Até você Sami?

--Até eu. Vamos lá, ande!

Lyra correu para a cozinha e voltou com três garrafas de cerveja (n/a:daquelas menorzinhas, sabe?) em cada mão.

--Pra que isso?

--Ora Lily, não podemos dar as boas vindas de mãos abanando! Tiazinhas levam tortas e bolos para seus novos vizinhos, eu levo cerveja!

Lily revirou os olhos e abriu a porta. Elas atravessaram o hall e pararam lado a lado diante da porta fechada, como se estivessem decidindo quem apertaria a campainha. Lentamente Lyra esticou uma das mãos, mas antes que seus dedos tocassem o botão, a porta se escancarou:

--James eu vou botar essa caixa lá... Ãh... Oi.

Um rapaz muito bonito, aparentando ter mais ou menos a idade delas, com cabelos negros, ligeiramente logos e sem corte caídos nos olhos azuis acinzentados. Como ele usava apenas uma calça jeans surrada, as três garotas puderam reparar que ele tinha um corpo maravilhoso. Os queixos das três garotas caíram.

--Oi...—disse Lyra com a voz fraquinha, colocando uma mecha do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha, como se esta estivesse atrapalhando a visão gloriosa.

--quem está aí, Sirius?

--uhum... Quem são vocês?

--suas vizinhas... Viemos dar as boas vindas...—Lyra.

--e trouxemos cervejas!—Samira.

--ah, entrem, entrem... só não reparem na bagunça, ainda estamos arrumando tudo...

As três entraram no apartamento, e logo avistaram outros dois garotos, aparentemente da mesma idade.

--Bem... Eu sou sirius Black—falou o garoto que havia aberto a porta.

--Eu sou James Potter—um garoto com cabelos castanhos muito bagunçados e olhos castanhos esverdeados por trás dos óculos de aros redondos adiantou-se e sorriu, diretamente para Lily. Ele também tinha um corpo maravilhoso,. Embora fosse um pouco mais magro que Sirius

--E eu sou Remus Lupin—falou um terceiro, que tinha cabelos e olhos cor de mel, corpo bem definido e uma certa carinha de anjo (pra você Janeee!!!!).

--Lily Evans.

--Lyra Bellaqua!

--Samira Urashima.

--Hum... Sentem-se!—falou James indicando o chão—e desculpem-nos, ainda estamos sem sofá.

--tudo bem.—Lyra sentou-se no chão, e os outros fizeram o mesmo, menos Remus, que foi buscar um abridor de garrafas em uma das caixas de papelão.

--então... O que vocês fazem?

--Eu sou jornalista—respondeu James prontamente.

--Eu sou supervisor de efeitos especiais...—falou Sirius.

--E eu sou psicólogo.—Remus.—e Vocês?

--Eu sou advogada criminal—Lily.

--Professora de educação física.—Samira.

--E eu sou bióloga.—Lyra.

--Ah! Então era você a doida enfiada numa moita que eu vi da sacada!—berrou Sirius.

--é... Era eu.

--O que você estava fazendo lá?

--Pegando comida para a minha caranguejeira, a Walburga...

--Walburga?—perguntou Sirius, e James segurou uma risada.

--é... Lindo nome não?

--é o nome da minha mãe...

Lyra sorriu amarelo. Silêncio chato.

--Hei! Midori!—falou Samira apontando para a gata tingida de verde que andava preguiçosamente em sua direção.

--Esse gato é de vocês?—perguntou James—é que ele tava lá embaixo quando a gente chegou, e subiu de elevador com a gente e entrou aqui, o folgado, aí a gente o batizou de Sr. Tingles.

--Sr. Tingles? Mas ela é fêmea!

--não é não! É macho!—Implicou Sirius.

--É fêmea!—replicou Lyra.

--Macho.

--fêmea!

--Macho, caramba, eu mesmo vi as bolas dele!

--Oh seu lesado! Que caramba, eu sou bióloga, você vai discutir o sexo da gata comigo?

--hãã... não.

--A gatAA se chama Midori, e é da Samira.

--Ok... Calma, eu já entendi!

Silêncio chato.

--então... A Gente ta indo no shopping agora, e mais tarde vamos sair, querem ir com a gente?—perguntou Lily para quebrar o gelo.

--na verdade, querer a gente quer, mas é que ainda temos que arrumar tudo isso aqui!—falou Remus, recebendo um olhar reprovador de James e Sirius.

--Então... Nós já vamos indo.—Lyra se levantou e olhou significativamente para as amigas. Elas se levantaram também e os garotos as acompanharam até a porta. Assim que James fechou a porta, ele virou-se para os amigos:

--A ruiva é minha...

--tudo bem, eu quero a loira mesmo—falou Sirius, e Remus revirou os olhos.

--Eu acho que a gente devia ir ao shopping com elas... Ia contar pontos, sabe?

--não James! Olha a bagunça que está esse lugar... Não vamos sair até que tudo esteja arrumado.

--O que? Você é louco, Remus? Vai demorar séculos pra arrumar tudo isso! Eu não posso ficar séculos sem sair! Tem muitas gatas me esperando pelo mundo sabia?

--elas podem esperar mais um pouco Sirius.

--Mas Remus, a gente também precisa comprar algumas coisas... Poderíamos unir o útil ao agradável!

--É! Você pode ficar com a japonesinha! Ela também é linda!

--qual é, vocês não sabem nem se elas vão dar bola pra vocês!

--Por favor, Remus!

--vai ser divertido!

Remus revirou os olhos:

--Ok vocês venceram.

--Oh deus, você viu o corpo daqueles caras?

--se eu vi? Se eu vi: você por um acaso acha que eu sou cega, Srta. Bellaqua? É óbvio que eu vi... Na verdade eu comi com os olhos aquela coisa completamente...

--definida, escultural, perfeita... Deliciosos! Que foi, nunca viram não, ô duas?

--não desse jeito, ruiva!

--bah! Vamos nos arrumar que ganhamos mais...

Ding Dong (n/a:Sonoplastia tosca de campainha, se você não entendeup)

Lily abriu a porta e deu de cara com os três vizinhos.

--hey é... a gente tem que comprar umas coisinhas hoje, e então, a gente pensou, será que a gente pode ir com vocês?—Perguntou Sirius fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado na chuva.

--claro que podem! Nós vamos nos arrumar e já vamos!—falou Lyra sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

--E será que podemos... Tomar banho aqui? É que estamos sem chuveiro ainda (n/a: caras de pau...).

--Lógico!

--Esperem um pouco...

Pouco depois os três garotos voltaram portando toalhas e roupas limpas:

--Eu vou primeiro...—falou Remus—isto é, assim que vocês não forem mais usar o banheiro.

--Pode ir...—falou Lily.

Remus dirigiu-se até o banheiro, e Sirius virou-se para Lyra:

--então, posso te chamar de Lyra?

--Lógico que pode Sirius. Vem comigo até meu quarto que eu vou te mostrar a minha aranha...

Lily teve um acesso de riso silencioso pelo convite duplo sentido da amiga, e cada vez que tentava parar, ela ria-se mais, até chegar um ponto em que ela dava sonoras gargalhadas e todos na sala olhavam para ela perplexos. Ela continuou a rir, dobrando o corpo para frente, e acabou por perder o equilíbrio e cair sentada no chão, o que só aumentou o nível das risadas dela, que agora tinha também resmungos incoerentes de "minha aranha". Então Ela rolou de barriga e começou a dar murrinhos no chão, rindo de se acabar.

--não é melhor dar um copo d'água para ela?—perguntou James assustado.

--na cozinha...—respondeu Samira achando graça demais na amiga para tomar uma atitude.

James voltou com o copo d'água e entregou-o a Lily, que começou a beber alguns goles, mas pouco depois se engasgou em um novo acesso de riso. Agora a cena era seguinte: Lily sentada no chão, com água escorrendo pelo queixo, engasgando e rindo, James tentando ajuda-la, enquanto Samira Lyra e Sirius riam da situação dela. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, Sirius perguntou:

--Então, vai nos dizer do que exatamente você estava rindo? Queremos rir também!

--Rá! "Vamos lá no meu quarto para você ver a minha aranha" Rá! Quem ouve pensa!

Lily voltou a rir, e Sirius ficou com cara de tacho. Lyra seu uma risada abafada e cutucou-o, fazendo sinal para que ele a seguisse.

Assim que os dois entraram no quarto da garota, ela atirou-se sobre a cama e abriu o terrário que ficava na mesa de cabeceira, levantou Walburga na mão.

--Esta aqui é a wal...—Lyra estendeu a mão para ele, que recuou um pouco.

--Vem aqui que ela não faz nada!

Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela.

--da sua mão...

--não!

--da! Ela não faz nada!

Ele espalmou a mão diante dela e ela empurrou a aranha que andou preguiçosamente para a mão dele, q eu se encolheu num arrepio involuntário.

--Não faça nada brusco para não assusta-la...

--ta, eu vou tentar...

--ponha uma coisa na sua cabeça: você é muito mais assustador para ela do que ela para você.

--não estou muito certo disso...¬¬

James e Lily sentados no sofá e Samira conversavam. Leia James e Lily conversavam e Samira sobrava.

--Sabe Evans, você é muito bonita... Não sei explicar uma beleza diferente, exótica...

--Obrigada Potter—respondeu Lily da mesma cor que seus cabelos.

--Não me agradeça... n ao é um elogio... Eu só estou falando a verdade! Você é realmente muito bonita!

--Pára Potter! Você ta me deixando sem graça!

--Não consigo parar, você é perfeita.

Samira revirou os olhos, Lily corou ainda mais, e a mão de James que estava apoiada nas costas do sofá desceu para o ombro de Lily.

--Você tem namorado?

--não... E você Potter, é comprometido?

--Não também... Pode me chamar de James...

Samira bufou, Lily corou ainda mais (se é que isso ainda era possível) e a mão de James escorregou para a cintura dela.

--O que você gosta de fazer Evans?

--Me chame de Lily, James...

--Claro!

Samira fez que não com a cabeça, Lily sorriu, corou e pousou a mão no joelho dele, que chegou mais perto.

--Bem... Eu gosto de sair dançar, fazer compras, trabalhar, de ler...

--bem, normalmente eu responderia que eu também gosto de ler, para a garota pensar que eu sou alguém interessante, mas eu não consigo mentir para você Lily!

Samira deu uma risadinha de descrença, Lily sorriu e recostou a cabeça no ombro de James, que se aproximou mais ainda dela (se é que isso ainda era possível).

--James, tua vez—Remus falou entrando na sala completamente pronto. James fez uma careta e revirou os olhos... Justo agora que estava ficando bom? Ele deu um beijo no rosto de Lily e levantou-se indo para o banheiro, deixando Lily com cara de palerma na sala.

--eu nunca pensei que fosse conhecer uma garota que tivesse uma aranha de estimação. Muito menos uma aranha com o nome da minha mãe...

Lyra sorriu amarelo.

--ah, mas fale sério, a Wal é gente boa não é?—perguntou Lyra colocando a aranha de volta no terrário.

--muito mais legal do que a minha mãe.

--Ahn?

--minha mãe é um porre!

--nossa!

--é sério... Eu considero mãe do James muito mais minha mãe do que ela... Eu sempre passava as férias inteiras na casa do James... E quando eu tinha 16 anos eu fugi definitivamente para a casa dele. E a mãe dele me acolheu de boa... Nossa! Como minha mão ta coçando!

--Ah, é normal... É meio que psicológico... Porque você pegou a Walburga! Todo mundo fica assim... Tenta esquecer a coceira que passa.

--ta, eu vou tentar.

--é...

--pois é né...

Samira e remus não tinham assunto nenhum.

--é...

--então... Você é professora de educação física né?

--sou...

--é...

--pois é... Você malha?

--de vez em quando. Você malha sempre né... Ganha pra isso...

--é...

--pois é...

--você poderia aparecer na academia qualquer dia...

--apareço sim...

Lyra, você tem certeza de que a coceira é psicológica?

--absoluta, é psicológica! Esquece!

--E o inchaço? Também é psicológico?—Sirius levantou a mão, que estava parecendo... Hãn... Uma luva cirúrgica inflada.

--Meu Deus, você é alérgico?

--é o que parece!

--Ahrrrrrrrrh!

--Ahrrrh! Isso é sério?

--Não! Quero dizer, sim! Quero dizer não... Sei lá! Vem lavar essa mão! E não coce!

--Ta...

--Para de cocar! Você tem pele sensível?

--um pouco...

--por que você não me disse!

--porque você não perguntou, oras!

Lyra abriu a torneira da pia da cozinha e enfiou a mão dele debaixo d'água.

--ah... Que confortável!

Assim que sirius tirou a mão d'água...

--Ahrrh ainda ta coçando!

--Ahrrh! Álcool! Álcool!

Lyra abriu os armários da lavanderia e não encontrou nada. Então ela abriu a geladeira, tirou uma garrafa de vodka de lá, beijou o vidro e despejou vodka na mão de Sirius, choramingando: "adeus Vodkinha linda da titia, vou sentir sua falta!".

--Melhorou?

--ta passando... A coceira já passou, agora só falta parar de doer...—Sirius deu um sorriso forçado.

--Desculpa...

Nesse momento, todos já estavam no portal da cozinha, inclusive um James recém saído do banho.

--não foi sua culpa, Lyra!

--Agora eu to com remorso!—falou Lyra chorosa, levando a mão de sirius aos lábios e beijando.

--já falei que não foi sua culpa, desencana, ta?

Sirius deslizou a mão sadia pelo rosto dela e a olhou com uma intensidade que a fez tremer e sentir o coração acelerar, como não acontecia desde...

--hemhem!

Lyra virou-se tão rápido para a porta que deu uma bundada numa panela que estava no escorredor de louça sobre a pia, derrubando-a com estrondo no chão. Lily, James, Remus e Samira parados no portal olhavam-nos com as sobrancelhas levantadas (n/a: Ò.õ).

--hemhem! Sem querer ser chata, mais já sendo—começou samira, autora no primeiro "Hemhem"—é a sua vez de tomar banho, Black!

--ah... Ok.

--Vai lá sirius, enquanto isso eu vou à farmácia para tentar redimir minha cagada.

--já falei! Não foi sua culpa, você não tinha como saber...—Sirius sorriu docemente para ela, e lhe deu um beijo do rosto, ou melhor, na trave, no cantinho da boca. Ele estava provocando-a. Ela devolveu o gesto com um sorriso maroto.

--E além disso—continuou Sirius—você não tem culpa de eu ser alérgico à sua aranha.

Nisso Lily caiu em um novo acesso de risos, e Lyra saiu apressadamente, chacoalhando a cabeça.

Quando ela voltou, Lily havia parado de rir, e Sirius havia acabado o banho, estando sentado no sofá, com a mão no colo.

--Aqui...—Lyra pegou a mão dele delicadamente e espirrou um remédio.

--nossa, que alívio!

--Espere aí—ela parou de espirrar e o encarou—você não é alérgico à cânfora, é?

--sou...

--Ahrrh!

--brincadeira, brincadeira! Calma!

--tonto!

**Hora da sessão...**

**O que aprendemos no capítulo de hojeeeee... agora com eco o o o!**

**1:quando uma coisa faz suuuucesso ela ganha efeitos especias!**

**2:matar a autora é e não é uma boa idéia!**

**3:vestibular suga as energias das pessoas...¬¬**

**4:ressaca... é péssimo...**

**5: se suas amigas arrumam a cozinha, você tem que cozinhar... a menos que você tenha uma cozinheira... ou amigas muito boozinhas!**

**6: e se sua amiga vegetariana (se é que você tem uma) cozinha pra você, aceite a comida de coelho dela.**

**7:não adianta pedir para a sua amiga boazinha pegar baratas na rua... a menos que ela seja eu! **

**8:nunca se meta em moitas em lugares públicos... experiência própria!**

**9:porteiros com nomes esquisitos falam o que bem entendem para você... **

**10:nunca dê as boas vindas de mãos abanando... leve cervejas...¬¬ teh parece rá!**

**11:nunca coloque o nome de walburga nos seus animais... pode ser o nome da mãe de algum gostosão...**

**12:certifique-se de que você realmente sabe o sexo do gato antes de colocar nome nele...**

**13:una o útil ao agradável!**

**14: sabe aquela sua amiga mais santinha??? Ela é a mais tarada de todas!**

**15: se você é fic whriter, evite sonoplastias toscas de "ding dong", ou você acaba como eu ¬¬**

**16:tome banho nos seus vizinhos, economiza energia e água...**

**17:não fale coisa do tipo "mostrar aranha'... pode pegar mal!**

**18:água pode ter dois efeitos em uma pessoa com acessos de riso: acalma-la e engasga-la... experiência própria...**

**19:você assusta mais as aranhas do que elas a você... ou não (caraça, e eu ainda tenho coragem de chamar isso de lição!)**

**20:quando a coisa ta ficando boa é que alguém interrompe... SEMPRE! Pelo menos nas fanfics.**

**21:"é" e "pois é" são ótimos termos para preencher espaços vazios nas conversas... experimente também olhar para o céu e dizer: "pois é né, será que chove?" **

**22: a autora já está passando dos limites com isso!**

**23:a coceira pode não ser psicológica!**

**24:não é bom que pessoas de pele sensível peguem caranguejeiras indianas!!**

**25:na falta de álcool, use vodka... é só um pouquinho mais caro...**

**26: sempre pergunte a alguém se ele é alérgico a cânfora antes de aplicar-lhe calmantes para e pele por culpa da sua caranguejeira indiana...**

**27:pra finalizar, releia a lição mais útil dessa lista... se é que existe alguma, e clique no botãozinho roxo para me contar qual é...**

**oks... desculpem pela demora, espero que tenham apreciado e rido muito...**

**chega de aporrinhar...**

**fui**


	4. Olívia

**autora entra com uma fantasia de árvore de natal (Oo)**

**Wululuuuh!!!**

**O ho ho Feliz natal...**

**surge uma mão e lhe dá um tapa na cabeça voz sem corpo dizmenina idiota, quem fala isso é o papai noel!**

**Eh?**

**voz sem corpoé, estúpida!**

**Nhaca... e qual o problema**

**tapa againvoz sem corpovocê é uma árvore de nata, não o papai noel, escroncha!**

**Ah, e o que as arvores fazem, dona Voz?**

**voz sem corpoelas ficam caladas¬¬ **

**Capítulo 3: Olívia**

--Eu não acredito!

--não acredita o que, Remus?

--que vocês me convenceram a ir fazer compras com aquelas loucas! Nós não compramos nada do que precisávamos... só carregamos sacolas!

--Ei, elas não são malucas! Certo, talvez elas sejam malucas, mas são malucas bem lindinhas!

-E muito legais!—defendeu James.

--Pois aquela Urashima é uma louca varrida! Vocês viram o tanto que aquela biruta come?

--Ai não implica, Remus! Foi divertido!—James.

--ô, muito! Eu adoro carregar sacolas o sábado inteiro, sou capaz até de pagar por tremenda diversão!—comentou Remus sarcástico.

--Ahr! Chega, mal-humorado!—Falou Sirius—E você hein, Pontas, não perde uma! E a Olívia?

--Eu terminei com ela ontem Almofadinhas!

--Pela décima sétima vez, se as minhas contas estão corretas—acrescentou Remus ainda de mal humor.

--na verdade, décima nona, Aluado, mas dessa vez eu não vou voltar com ela..

--Aham...—disseram Sirius e Remus juntos, com descrença.

--não importa o quanto ela chore...

--Aham...

--Implore...

--Aham...

--Grite ou se descabele, eu não vou voltar...

--Aham...

--E não vai adiantar nada ela me ligar desesperada dessa vez...

--Aham...

TRIIM!(n/a:não adianta, é inevitável fazer onomatopéias idiotas)

Sirius adiantou-se e atendeu o telefone:

--Alô... Ah! Oi Olívia...

James fazia sinais desesperados com a mão, para Sirius dizer que ele não estava...

--Ãh... O James ta ocupado...Chamar ele? Ele ta ocupado Liv...Urgente... espera um pouco...—Sirius tirou o fone da orelha e tapou o bocal—ela ta dizendo que é urgente.

--não vou atender, não vou, não, não, não! Nem ferrando!

Sirius suspirou e voltou o fone no ouvido:

--Olívia, ele não pode atender... Não... Vamos Liv, não chore—Sirius fazia caretas de desespero—não chore Liv... agüenta aí...—Sirius empurrou o telefone para James murmurando—ela ta chorando cara, eu não vou segurar essa! Toma que a bomba é sua!

--Alô...—falou James com a voz cansada.

--Jimmie...—respondeu uma vozinha muito aguda.—Jimmie... Jimmiezinho... Eu não sei viver sem você!

--Então aprenda Olívia. Acabou, não dá mais!

--Não Jim, Não! Não faça isso comigo!—Agora a voz berrava tão desesperada que Sirius e Remus também podiam ouvi-la.—Jim, eu preciso de você! Você é o ar que eu respiro Jim, você está me matando, não faça isso comigo! Jimmie, volta pra mim?

--Ah, Ok Olívia. Mas não sonhe muito, ainda precisamos conversar!

--Ta Jim, Eu te Amo!

--Tchau Olívia.

--Meu noivinho lindo!

--tchau, Olívia!—falou James deixando transparecer impaciência na voz;

--Meu amor...

--eu disse tchau, Olívia!

--Docinho!

--Tchau!

James desligou o telefone com raiva e olhou para os amigos, passando as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente.

--Eu não acredito—sentenciou Remus, enquanto sirius estava ocupado demais rolando de rir para falar qualquer coisa.

--Eu é que não acredito...—murmurou James antes de sair mal humorado da sala.

--Ai, Foi divertido!—exclamou Lily sonhadoramente se jogando numa poltrona.—O James é tão fofo, tão adorável... Simpático, meigo, atencioso e tããão lindo!

--Pelo menos te alguém contente né?—respondeu Samira num mal humor daqueles—Aquele Remus é um porre! Como alguém consegue ser tão chato?

--Ai Samira, não reclama não vai... não foi você que não deu uma a dentro hoje...—falou Lyra jogando os cabelos loiros para trás.

--rá! É verdade né –Samira começou a rir muito.

-"então era você a louca enfiada na moita?"—Falou Lyra numa imitação cômica—ou então "é o nome da minha mãe..." sem contar o inchaço da mão dele, e só para ajudar um pouquinho, a escroncha aí com o acesso de riso. Escroncha!

Lily soltou um 'há' muito longo e agudo e desatou a rir.

--cuidado que a primeira impressão é a que fica hein?

Lyra revirou os olhos:

--Duvida que depois dessa eu ainda consigo pegar o Black?

--ui! Meda! A loirinha matadora tem mais uma vítima...

--morre, Samira! Mas veja bem... eu me garanto com o Sirius... A Lily e o Potter, estão praticamente certos... você podia pegar o Lupin!

--Ai Lyra, não viaja... não tem nada a ver eu e ele.

--E daí?

--completando um ao outro, como feijão e arroz!—Cantarolou Lily.

--não tem nem assunto!

--Ing e Iang Queijo e goiabada.

--Garanto que foi por que você não tentou direito!

--empada e azeitona! Mendigo e cachorrinho!

--A qual é, o cara é psicólogo! O que eu vou fazer com um namorado psicólogo?

--macaco e banana! Tarzan e Chita!

-- O que você tem contra o fato dele ser psicólogo?

--Batman e Robin! Amendoim e cerveja!

--imagine só... "Samira querida, você está com uma obsessão por comida" ou então "amorzinho, esse paradigma que você está vivendo..." Ah, me poupem!

--Sala de aula e cochilo! Domingo e tédio!

--quem ta falando pra vocês namorarem? É só para dar uns pegas!

--pipoca e cinema! Shopping e cartão de crédito!

--Da um tempo, Ly... e dá pra calar a trilha sonora, Lily?

--Sexo e camisin...oi?

--A trilha sonora! Já chega!

--Ai que mal humor Samira!—brigou Lily descendo do sofá.

--olha, eu vou tomar banho pra gente sair...

Samira saiu da sala, e Lily embarcou com Lyra numa animada conversa sobre seus novos vizinhos.

--espera, não é o celular da Sami tocando?—perguntou Lily ouvindo atentamente.

É... acho que eu vou atender.

Mal Lyra tinha se levantado do sofá, Samira passou voando pela sala, enrolada na toalha e pingando da cabeça aos pés:

--eu atendo! Eu atendo! Eu atendo! Alô! Oi Calrton...

--Pronto! Pronto—falou Lyra, enquanto Lily lançava olhares muito feios para a poça que Samira estava fazendo sob seus pés.

--lógico que eu vou... onde? Não sei ainda... Pode ser! Me buscar? Claro!

Lily e Lyra começaram a sinalizar desesperadamente para elas mesmas, indicando que queriam uma carona.

--Ok, Calrton, até daqui a pouco!

Samira desligou o celular e olhou para as amigas que a encaravam com ódio no olhar.

--não da pra dar carona!—justificou-se ela—o Calrton tem uma pick-up! Não cabe todo mundo!

--não quero saber! Ontem eu dei carona pra você, hoje você vai me dar carona!—Lily chacoalhou Samira.

--E também não to nem aí, eu vou nem que seja em cima da sua cabeça Samira!

--na minha cabeça você não vai, mas pode ir na caçamba...

--não! Caçamba não!

¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'

--Samira! Ta frio aqui! Vai desmanchar meu cabelo!—soava a voz abafada de Lyra.

--Acha mesmo uma boa idéia a sua amiga ir na caçamba?

--não liga não, calrton, ela é exagerada...

--Lily! Lily, Pelo amor de Deus, me tira daqui!

--Sami, não da pra ela ir ali! É perigoso!

--Ah, não dá nada!

--Por Deus, Não me deixem aqui...

--Ah Calrton, para o carro vai!

Logo Lyra estava dentro da caminhonete, sentada no colo de Lily, tremendo de frio e completamente descabelada.

Assim que chegaram, Lily arrumou o cabelo de Lyra, já que a loirinha não estava falando com samira, que era quem normalmente exercia essa função.

Samira foi na frente com Calrton, e Lily ficou para trás, escutando Lyra reclamar de Samira. Assim que as duas entraram, Lyra parou, segurando no braço de Lily:

--ai! O Alejandro!

--O que?

--O cara de ontem... Disfarça e passa longe, Lils!

--Passa longe o que? Por que?

--Alejandro é igual a ontem! Hoje é outro, né Lils?

--E precisa fugir?

--precisa...

--Lyra...—uma mão posou no ombro da garota ela se virou lentamente.

--Ãhm... Oi, Alejandro!

--Ola! Parece que nosotros volvemos a nos vir...

--é...

--Venga, yo voy pagar te uma tequila...

Palavras mágicas, Lyra o acompanhou docemente até o bar, deixando Lily sozinha.

--maravilha—sussurrou a ruiva. Lily não gostava muito de ficar sozinha, mas também não via problema nenhum em arranjar uma nova companhia... ela encostou-se no bar displicentemente, esperando que alguém a atendesse.

De repente, o barman posou um copo de Martini diante dela e disse simplesmente:

--agradeça ao senhor do canto...

Lily olhou na direção que ele apontava e viu que um belo rapaz a obsevava... ele era ligeiramente familiar, tinha cabelos negros e longos, emoldurando o rosto um pouco rude e barbado, e fascinantes olhos azuis (n/a:ahhh... que lindooo). Bem, valia a pena. Lily andou até ele e sorriu.

--oi ruiva... que bom que gostou do Martini...—falou ele com uma piscadela sexy.

--posso me sentar?—perguntou ela indicando o lugar vazio ao lado dele.

--Deve! Sou Thomas Blender. Pode me chamar de Tom...

--Lily Evans... Prazer—disse ela com um sorriso conquistador.

Os dois embarcaram em uma conversa animada, e descobriram ter muito em comum: formados na mesma universidade (embora Thomas tivesse se formado no mesmo ano que ela entrou), ambos advogados da vara criminal, e criados em Oxford. Embora Tom fosse extremamente bonito e sedutor, a todo momento a ruiva não deixava de pensar em James.

--um... Lily é...—Lyra parou diante de Thomas, em seguida olhou dele para lily, e de volta para ele—Tom?

--vocês já se conhecem?

--Lyra?

--Ustedes se conocen?

--já... nós já nos conhecemos—respondeu Lyra lentamente, com os olhos arregalados—Lily. Banheiro. Agora.

Lily seguiu a loirinha, e assim que as duas se viram longe deles, ela perguntou:

--Como você conhece o Tom?

--Você não se lembra?

--não...

--Eu namorei com ele por 15 dias no primeiro ano da faculdade, logo depôs do Malfoy!

--Ah, também, pudera, se eu fosse me lembrar de todos os seus ex, eu teria que ter dois cérebros.

Lyra mostrou o dedo do meio, mas lily não deu atenção e continuou:

--Ele é muito bonito, mas é estranho eu ficar com um ex seu...

--Nada!

--e eu só consigo pensar no James!—os olhinhos dela faiscaram.

--quem?

--James! James Potter!

--Ah! O vizinho—Lyra deu um risinho safado—bem, de qualquer forma, eu ia pedir para você voltar de carona comigo, porque eu não quero ficar sozinha com o Alejandro...

--Ah ta, pode deixar.

As duas voltaram para junto de seus respectivos pares.

--De onde usted conoces aquele hombre?

--um ex meu...—respondeu Lyra vagamente.

Alejandro fez uma careta e grudou em Lyra para mostrar a Tom quem é que estava com ela (como se ele estivesse interessado nisso).

--Vamos beber alguma coisa?--perguntou ela se esquivando dele delicadamente.

Durante todo a caminho para o bar, Lyra tentou se perder de Alejandro. Infrutiferamente, pois o rapaz não parecia nem um poço disposto a deixa-la escapar.

--Um sex in the beach—berrou ela para o barman mais próximo.

--Dois—falou alejandro com firmeza—nessa comanda.

É claro que tinha suas vantagens!

--Lily!—uma Lyra já meio torta cutucou a ruiva.

--O que?

--Vamos embora! Já ta tarde!

--Ok, Vamos... Tom, eu já vou indo...

A ruiva deu um beijo no rosto dele e fez menção de sair, mas ele a prendeu pelo pulso:

--e o meu beijo?

--já ganhou!

--Só isso?

--Só.

--nem seu telefone?

Lily suspirou e tirou um cartão profissional da bolsa:

--Tome, Ligue no celular, Até mais.

Ela deu uma piscadela e saiu atrás de Lyra.

Alejandro estacionou o carro na frente do condomínio, e Lily saltou do carro, e Lyra também, batendo a porta e saindo rapidamente.

--não vai se despedir dele?—perguntou Lily.

--não, quem sabe assim ele se liga que eu não quero nada com ele.

Lily fez que não com a cabeça e as duas, depois de inúmeras tentativas, acordaram Robercredson e adentraram no condomínio.

Uma bela manhã de sol fazia lá fora quando Lyra despertou...

Espere, você não caiu nessa caiu? Uma hora da tarde e os roncos de Lyra ainda enchiam a casa. E teria permanecido ali até que sua barriga roncasse mais alto, e a acordasse, senão fosse ma maldita furadeira no apartamento vizinho.

Ela abafou os ouvidos com o travesseiro, como não houve resultado algum, a única escolha que tinha era levantar-se e gentilmente pedir para que eles voltassem a usar o aparelho mais tarde... e assim ela o fez. Saiu da cama sonolenta e atravessou a casa, reparando vagamente que as amigas haviam saído. Abriu a porta e saiu para o hall, atravessando o pequeno corredor e indo bater na porta em frente. A porta se abriu:

--você poderia por favor, usar a furadeira mais tarde? Eu estou tentando dormir...

--é digamos que da para perceber...—respondeu Sirius Black, olhando-a de cima abaixo.Lyra olhou para si mesma:

--Merda!—xingou ela. Ao constatar que ainda trajava sua camisola de cetim azul bebê.  
--Gostei do visual, você bem que poderia sair assim sempre, não é mesmo? Garanto que iria chamar muita atenção...—falou Sirius parando o olhar no decote dela.

--Ei! Meus olhos estão aqui em cima!—falou a garota apontando para as orbes azuis.

--Ah sim... mas o que deseja mesmo?

--que você, pelo amor de Deus, Merlin, Buda, Kami Sama, Jeová, Alá, Lúcifer, Emma Dayo, Rá, ou seja lá para quem for que vocês rezem, parem de usar a furadeira a essa hora da manhã!

--hum... visto que já é uma da tarde, acho que você deve reformular o seu pedido—Sirius sorriu, e Lyra mostrou o dedo do meio para ele.

--mas tudo bem... já que você veio até aqui pedir com tanto... jeitinho, eu volto a usar a furadeira mais tarde.

--Muito obrigada.—Lyra virou-se e entrou em seu apartamento, voltou lentamente para a cama e deitou-se. Virou para um lado... para o outro... onde estava o sono? Agora ela não ia mais conseguir voltar a dormir.

Espera, vocês não caíram nessa de novo, caíram? É lógico que ela voltou a dormir, ao passo de que, quando Lily e Samira chegaram do mercado, ela estava roncando novamente.

--não é possível! Como ela consegue dormir tanto? Isso não é normal!—falou Samira depositando as sacolas no chão da sala.

--Acordamos ela?—perguntou Lily.

--nah! Se não ela vai ficar com um baita mal humor... na hora que der fome ela acorda.

A campainha tocou, e Samira atendeu a porta:

--ãh... Oi?

--Por favor, a srta. Bellaqua?—falou um rapaz com um ar curioso e um grande buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos.

--espere um pouco, eu vou chamá-la.

Pouco depois Lyra aparecia a porta, toda desgrenhada, ainda de camisola.

--mandaram isso para a senhorita.

--Ei! Meus olhos estão aqui! Muito obrigada. Preciso assinar alguma coisa?

--aqui...—ele indicou uma prancheta em que havia um formulário, e no fim, uma linha pontilhada com um x. Lyra assinou sem né olhar o que estava fazendo.

--muito obrigada, tchau e bênção.—falou ela batendo a porta. Ela depositou as flores na mesinha de centro e encarou-as amigas.

--olhe o cartão!—sugeriu Lily.

A loirinha apanhou um cartão rosa com corações vermelhos e muita purpurina, muito brega por sinal, abriu, e leu-o em voz alta:

--"no me voy desistir tão fácil, Linda. Espero te vir em luego...

Besos, Alejandro Dias.

P.S.: espero que guste de las flores."

Lyra revirou os olhos:

--Ele não se toca! Em passar meu endereço pra ele eu passei!

--mas ele te trouxe aqui!—Falou Samira veemente.

--Sami, São dois prédios de 25 andar e, cada andar tem dois apartamentos... isso dá 100 apartamentos, como ele sabe qual é o meu?

--vai ver ele é um daqueles caras bem loucos, e mandou flores pra todos os apartamento, tentado achar o seu!—falou Lily Alarmada—Tipo, um psicopata!

--ai! Eu contei à ele...

Flashback On

"--Obrigada... é no décimo sétimo andar, a porta roxa, com um tapete roxo... a esquerda para quem sai do elevador... mas eu não devia estar te contando isso, porque se você for um psicopata, já saberia aonde me encontrar..."

Flashback Off

--como eu sou burra! Com certeza foi só ele perguntar ao Robercredson, se fazendo de quem não lembra do numero e o lesadão falou. Que ódio! Agora só falta o cara achar meu telefone na lista e...

TRIM! (realmente preciso parar com isso!)

--Alô!—atendeu Lyra com rispidez

--_oi, Ly!_

--Oi Alejandro.

--_recebeu las flores?_

--Sim, infelizmente.

--_infelizmente?_

--Você cometeu alguns erros fatais.

--_como assim?_

_--_E se eu fosse alérgica?

_--Você é?_

--não! Mas existia uma possibilidade não? E você sabia que as flores são os órgãos sexuais das plantas?

--_hum... não!_

--Pois devia ter prestado mais atenção às aulas de biologia! E agora que você sabe, como se sente, sabendo que é responsável pela castração de várias roseiras? Você gostaria de ser castrado?

_--uhm... não._

Lily e Samira rolavam de rir no chão da sala.

--Certo, deixemos o sofrimento das roseiras para lá, você gostaria de receber um buquê de genitalhas?

_--hum...não_

--pois é, eu também não... e outra coisa, você só sabe falar "uhm...não"?

_--hum... não._

--Bem, e por último, mas não menos importante, se eu estou te evitando, não te dei meu telefone, por que raios você está me perseguindo, demônio?

_--Acho que a resposta está no cartão..._

--Ok, eu já esperava que você respondesse isso... bem, é o seguinte. Acabou. Nem começou, mas já que você insiste, acabou! Chega, cara, não perde seu tempo comigo, sinceramente, não vale a pena! Parte pra outra, que você ganha mais. E pense positivo, você aprendeu um bocado com essa história toda!

_--Ok então... A gente sê. Tchau._

--tudo resolvido!—cantarolou Lyra voltando o fone no gancho.

--Você não presta... Foi o fora mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida!—falou Samira entre estrondosas gargalhadas

--eu cheguei a ficar com dó!—falou Lily com uma cara de quem não estafa com dó algum.—olha, as correspondências da semana toda...

Samira apanhou o pequeno maço de envelopes largado na mesinha e começou a olhar:

--Água, Luz, fatura do seu cartão Ly, Fatura do meu, Fatura do seu Lily, e uma carta pra você, Ly.

--Da aqui... --falou ela sem tirar os olhos da fatura do cartão—Medo! Eu podia jurar que não tinha gastado muito esse mês.—em seguida ela passou à carta, e a medida que ela ia lendo, seu queixo ia caindo.

--O que?—Samira amontoou-se ao lado dela para tentar ler também, mas nem bem ela tinha começado a ler a primeira linha, Lyra jogou a carta longe e deu um grito de triunfo:

--Entrevista de emprego! Detalhe, eles mandaram o salário... quase três vezes o que eu ganho... só não diz aonde eu vou trabalhar.—falou ela com uma careta.—só diz o local onde eu tenho que estar as quatro horas na sexta feira.

--uou!

Ouviu-se uma batida da porta, e James, imaginando que poderia ser alguma das vizinhas, precipitou-se para abri-la.

Uma garota muito branca, com cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos de mesma cor estava parada na porta. Visivelmente ela andara chorando, e tinha uma expressão de ligeiro desespero em seu rosto, e ela estava trêmula.

--James...

--Olívia? O que você está fazendo aqui?

--James, eu preciso falar com você. Precisamos conversar, amorzinho.

--Olívia, eu pensei ter dito que conversaríamos depois!

--eu sei, mas eu não agüentei. Posso entrar?

--Pode.—James afastou-se para que ela entrasse.

Sirius e Remus escutavam atônitos.

--é... uhm... nós vamos dar umas voltas, cara.—Sirius puxando Remus. Assim que escutou-se a porta fechando, James encarou a noiva:

--O que quer, Olívia?

--Ai, Jimmie... Sabe, essa ultima vez que nós voltamos me deixou muito insegura, Jimmie.

"_Não é pra menos" _pensou James.

--Então eu tive que vir aqui... Pra falar contigo, Amor. Saber se estava tudo bem entre nós mesmo.

--Bem, você quer saber? Não está Olívia, e você sabe disso.

A garota deu uma longa fungada, e seu queixo começou a tremer violentamente, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos se encheram de grossa lágrimas.

--M... mas pode ficar, Olívia.—James apressou-se em corrigir. Detestava vê-la chorando.—E... Ei, espera um pouco, como você conseguiu meu novo endereço?

--Ah! A sua mãe me deu, Jimmie. Eu liguei para ela e ela me passou...

James tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos com força. Era isso que o irritava tanto em Olívia, essa verdadeiro obsessão doentia que ala tinha por ele.

--Olívia, vai ficar tudo bem, mas escute, você precisa parar com isso. Dar um tempo pra eu botar tudo no lugar! É isso que está errado!—ele elevou a voz—Você nunca me dá um tempo! Não é por que somos noivos que temos que viver exclusivamente um para o outro!

--Mas você é a minha vida, Jim! Na minha vida só tem você! Mais nada!

--A minha não!—Explodiu ele—Na minha vida existem outras coisas outras pessoas, outras...—parou bem a tempo, estivera prestes a dizer _outras garotas._ Olhou para a noiva e viu que os olhos dela haviam se enchido mais ainda de lágrimas. Ele parou e respirou fundo.

--Jim, eu prometo, Jimmie, eu vou ser diferente, juro! Só não me deixa assim... não tira o meu ar!

--Certo Liv... Agora vai pra sua casa... Relaxa... Deixa eu organizar meus pensamentos.

--Ta bom Amor.—ela aproximou-se dele, alisando seus ombros—mas antes, deixa eu matar as saudades...

James inclinou-se e a beijou.

--Você não sabe o quanto eu senti falta disso.—exclamou ela sorrindo—você não sentiu, Jim...?

--Senti.—mentiu ele. Estava tão farto de Olívia que ela não lhe fazia a menor falta, mas sempre que ele tentava terminar, ela sempre revertia a situação.

Ela sorriu meigamente e adiantou-se para a porta, James acompanhou a noiva e abriu a porta para ela, revelando Sirius e Remus caídos no chão do hall, claramente eles estiveram escutando atrás da porta.

--Ah, Remus! Achei a sua lente!—falou Sirius com algo imaginário equilibrado na ponta do indicador. James encarou os dois furioso, enquanto Olívia parecia somente confusa.

--Aqui Remus!—Sirius meteu o dedo no olho do amigo, que caiu para trás, tampando o olho e gemendo de dor.

--Remus usa lentes de contato?—perguntou Olívia confusa.

--Claro! Você não achou que aqueles olhinhos cor de mel fossem de verdade, achou?

--Eu achei...

--ta brincando, os olhos dele são quase pretos!—falou Sirius indicando com o polegar um Remus que se contorcia no chão.

--Ah ta!—Olívia foi ato o Elevador e apertou o botão. Por um momento pairou um silêncio chato, quebrado apenas pelos grunhidos de Remus. O Elevador chegou, o Olívia entrou dizendo—Tchau amorzinho! Tchau garotos!

Sirius e James responderam, enquanto Remus estava ocupado demais grunhindo.

--Vocês são inacreditáveis.—falou James assim que a porta do elevador se fechou.—escutando atrás da porta?

Ele entrou no apartamento seguido por Sirius e por um Remus ainda meio cego.

--Claro! Achou mesmo que eu iria perder... "Eu prometo Jim! Não tire meu ar! Oh não Jim!"—falou Sirius numa imitação exagerada, em seguida imitou uma ânsia de Vômito—como você agüenta ela cara?

--sei lá—respondeu James balançando os ombros.

--e você voltou com ela, mesmo com aquela ruivona te dando bola! Cara, você é muito burro!

--cala a boca sirius!

--Ele não é burro, Remus?

--não fala comigo, seu filho da puta!—falou Remus ainda apertando o olho.

Sirius riu se dele

--e ainda ri, o lazarento!

--ah, Remus, qual é cara, foi engraçado!

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

--não foi James?—perguntou Sirius pressuroso. James arqueou a sobrancelha

--Ok...¬¬

**Autora tira a fantasia de arvore**

**que ficar calada o que!**

**Gente! 15 reviews! Vocês excedem expectativas, moreees!**

**Well... lets see...**

**Jehssik: eu também sou uma menininha com a mente muiiito poluída... só bobageiras passam por aqui... bobageiras da piooor espécie! Huahsuahsua eu também odeio o rato... por que será??**

**Filhinha: Filhinha nenê! Filhinha que papo é esse de entrar em moitas acompanhada?? Filhinha, esse foi o exemplo que a sua mãe te deu, Monique? Ãhm.. err... foi ¬¬**

**Yufuu: mana! Com certeza, Pads, Prongs e Jane para Moony hsuahsauhs, olha maninha, eu também não sirvo para ser vegetariana, não por que eu não como vegetais, e sim por eu ser uma pessoa extremamente carnívora... Eu vejo aqueles programas de África e tals, vejo aqueles antílopes correndo e me dá uma vontade de comer um pernilzão de antílope que nooossa! hsuahsahs ok, menos Amanda, controle-se.**

**Bia Lupin: noooussa nem fale hein Bia! Saudades! Shuashua vizinhos assim... eu também queria...abana abana**

**Sir Andrew: Andy! Yuhuuu, realmente a autora passa dos limites ¬¬ o papo cabeça do Remus é realmente o mais... só faltou um "pois é, será que chove olha pro céu**

**Miss Jane: mana! Você vui ali em cima??? Huashsauh Feckpads, meProngs... precisamos de um moony! Você se habilita? Hsaush caraca mana, um kilômetro e meio de review hsashauhs amei!**

**Jhu Radcliff: nhaca priminha, veggie? Parabéns, você tem muita força de vontade hsahsauhs marotos caras de pau? Magine, de onde você tirou essa idéia??**

**Celah: nhai, se você soubesse o acesso de riso que eu tive quando a frase: "vamos lá no meu quarto pra você ver a minha aranha" brotou na minha cabeça hsuahsua eu quase morri, aí eu tive que incluir um acesso de riso na fic tbm!! Nhai que bom que gostou!**

**Julinha Potter: que bom que gostou e... um... desculpe a demora ;D**

**Luh Black: ahh que lindo!!! Seu niver... parabéns (muito atrasado) e a pessoa deixa de arrumar o bolo pra vir aqui... palmas pra ela gente... hsaushuahs brigadinha, e parabéns (muito atrasado) again.**

**Xuxu-Mãe: um kilômetro e meio de review também, hein mummys, nhaca, non tive tempo de enviar seu livro ainda, mas não se preocupa, ela ta são e salvo aqui... e sim, mummys Walburga é o nome da mãe do Sis, segundo a árvore da família Black... e o pai se chama Orion... cada nominho lindo ¬¬ Rá, mummys comenta lição por lição, ela é o cara...**

**Zia Black: hey Zia, sorry a demora, é que a maluca da minha mãe implicou de fazer uma pequenina faxina de natal que durou duas semanas... tudo bem, a casa é grande e tals, mas não é pra tanto!!!!**

**Carol Lair: nhay! Que linda, ela amou a fic!! Yuhuuu... brigadinha, linda!!!**

**J. hillstone: nha, amiga da filhinha!!! Filhinha idicou leitora pra mamãe, que gracinha de filhinha! Muito thank you! A propósito, você escreve muito bem!**

**July moon: olha se eu tivesses vizinhos assim (suspira), bem, como tudo que eu tenho é um vizinho gordo que acha que é supersayjin e pensa que é o Rogério Ceni, eu não falo nada ¬¬**

**Nhay, e não podia faltar:**

**sessão...**

**O que aprendemos no capítulo de hojeeeee... agora com eco o o o!**

**1: a autora lesada realmente tem que parar com as sonoplastias idiotas...**

**2: arvores de natal não dizem O ho ho, Feliz natal, quem faz isso é o papai Noel memoriza**

**3:cuidado com vozes sem corpo... você pode estar ficando insano... como a autora...¬¬**

**4:se seu noivo terminar com você, chore, ele vai ter dó...**

**5:ignore a inútil lição 4. não chore nada, mande ele pra 'quele lugar, ligue o foda-se e seja feliz... ou então contrate a agência Ly Black de assassinatos Express... cobramos baratinho, serviço limpo e sem vestígios, garantimos sigilo total sorri**

**6: vamos todos cantar a musiquinha da Lily:**

_completando um ao outro, como feijão e arroz!_

Ing e Iang! Queijo e goiabada!

_empada e azeitona! Mendigo e cachorrinho!_

macaco e banana! Tarzan e Chita!

Batman e Robin! Amendoim e cerveja!

Sala de aula e cochilo! Domingo e tédio!

pipoca e cinema! Shopping e cartão de crédito!

_Sexo e camisinha!_

**7: lição aprendida com a musiquinha: usem camisinha ¬¬**

**8: coloque suas amigas na caçamba... vai ser divertido escutá-las emplorar por clemência... Ou não ¬¬**

**9: não adianta tentar fugir... quem você não quer ver sempre acaba te encontrando (experiência própria)**

**10: cuidados com caras vagamente familiares que te pagam martinis... eles podem ser ex de alguma amiga sua...**

**11:banheiro... o lugar abençoado das conversas secretas... viu Andy, é por isso que a gente vai em bando no banheiro ¬¬**

**12: não deixe sua amiga alcólatra vagar pela balada na companhia de algum cara bonitão... ele vai pagar bebidas para ela... e deixa-la bêbada, e depois, quem vai ter que agüentar é você... ou não¬¬**

**13: Fuja! O cara te deu uma carona, e daí, fuja!**

**14:certifique-se se você está devidamente vestida antes de ir bater na porta do vizinho...**

**15:repitam comigo: ei, meus olhos estão aqui em cima!**

**16: certifiquem-se se vocês estão devidamente vestidas antes de atender a porta.**

**17: não mande flores para um biólogo...**

**18: flores são órgãos sexuais... você gostaria de um buquê de pipis? Pois é, nem eu ¬¬**

**19:estou passando dos limites de novo**

**20: aprenda com os seus foras... ou não¬¬**

**21: metade dessas lições são inúteis, visto que tem um "ou não" no final, ou são anuladas com a lição seguinte... a outra metade é muito útil! Ou não ¬¬**

**22: se te pegarem escutando artás da porta, meta o dedo no olho do seu amigo e diga que a xchou a lente dele. Não falha nunca!**

**23: a autora panaca já está indo...¬¬ ok, issoi não é uma lição então...**

**24: se você está fazendo uma lista de lições, não faça como o que a autora fez aí ejm cima, coloque apenas lições! Chega!**


End file.
